pokemon adventure: jhoto saga
by stevomccann90
Summary: ths is my first fafiction and in this story the main anime characters ash,misty,brock etc dont exist so some of the things may be taken from the anime but will be done differently


Pokemon adventure: jhoto saga

chapter 1: the beginning

It's early morning in the town of ecruteak, so early in fact that there are barely any people around except for the occasional trainer getting an early start. It is on this morning that three new trainers are about to start there journey to become pokemon masters and there names are, kovu, he's the member of the group who likes to joke around, skyler, he's the brains of the group and Taylor who is seen to be the leader of the group. These three boy have decided to become pokemon trainers and they are about to set of on there quest.

''kovu get up'' called kovu's mother, '' today's the day you start your journey''.

No answer....

''kovu you'd better get up now or your friends are going to leave without you''

still no answer

she enters his room to find he's not there.

'' what a shock, he's already up''

meanwhile in the kitchen

'' where did I put my pokegear'' said kovu ''oh here it is'' he said spotting it on the counter.

''better call Taylor and see what time we are leaving for new bark town''

(ringing sound) ''oh hey Taylor, yea it's kovu, so what time do you want to head for new bark town at'', ''sure 10:00 o'clock is fine with me, so where do you want to meet up, at skylers house, yea ok then il race you there''.''bye''

''kovu''said mom'' you where going to leave without saying goodbye weren't you''.

''I was gonna come back right away I was just going to get skyler and meet Taylor at his house'' said kovu.

''Of course you were'' said mom ''I bet you want to get your journey started as soon as possible''

''yes'' said kovu with a guilty look on his face

'' well that's ok, go on you know you want to'' said mom with a smile on her face ''I cant stop you''

''thanks mom'' said kovu looking happy ''goodbye''

'' goodbye honey'' said mom

mom watched as kovu ran out the door making sure he had everything he would need before heading back into the house.

Meanwhile outside skylers house

'' he's late as usual'' said skyler ''why is it he can never be on time''

'' its like he tries to be late just to annoy us'' said Taylor ''you know what's funny' he said he would race me here, I thought this time he'd give me a challenge but he didn't even try. ''oh here he comes now''

''about time'' said skyler picking up his backpack

''hey guys'' shouted kovu from a distance

''what took you so long'' shouted skyler and Taylor in unison

20 minutes later at the train station

'' trains about to leave come on guys'' said Taylor heading towards the train

'' thank god for this train, I don't really want to walk to new bark town, it would take to long and cut into a lot of our first day''.

''yea I know what you mean im still kinda tired and I don't really want to walk all that way'' said Taylor entering the train.

'' I wonder what pokemon professor elm will give us to start with'' said skyler looking excited. ''I hope there rare and strong''

''im just happy to get a pokemon, I don't really mind if it's strong or not, either way it will be when I done'' said kovu with a look of determination on his face.

'' that's a good way to look at things'' said a man holding a newspaper sitting across from the three boys.

''thank you..... ah what's your name''said kovu

''ha ha, I bet you would know who I was if I got rid of this newspaper'' said the man folding up the paper and putting it into his bag. '' well do you know who I am now''

the three boys look at the man in astonishment for they had come face to face with one of the most famous pokemon researchers of all time, professor oak.

''no way.... I can't believe it'' said skyler '' professor oak your my idol, some day I want to become a researcher like you, but first im gonna pursue my dream of becoming a pokemon master just like you did''.

''well when that day comes I would be more than honoured if you would come work with me at my lab'' said oak

'' of course I will, thats one of my all time favourite dreams'' said skyler

'' so I take it you boys are heading to new bark to get your first pokemon from professor elm'' said oak.

''yea'' said all three in unison

'' well im heading there myself for a nice visit with my old friend'' said oak with a smile ''so would you boys mind if I talk with you for the rest of this trip, train journeys can be so boring''.

''We'd be honoured '' said kovu still with the look of astonishment on his face.

Later at professor elms front gate

''well boys here we are, elm laboratory'' said oak

''its finally going to happen, where finally going to get our first pokemon'' said Taylor

'' we've waited for so long'' said kovu

the four headed up the to the gate and professor oak pressed at button on the intercom and said into it '' professor elm it's me and I have three boys who are dying to receive their first pokemon from you''

''ah you have finally arrived come on in'' he said through the intercom and straight after the gates opened and they soon got to the front door

''it's good to see you old friend'' said professor elm.

''and you'' said oak.

''and you boys are very welcome here too'' said elm ''well lets proceed to the lab shall we''

They entered a large room with shelves of poke balls on them and a lot of complicated looking machines and computers and in the centre another machine with three pokeballs on it each with a attributes emblem of the pokemon inside.

'' well boys here we are, and there are the pokemon which will be your partners through thick and thin''said elm '' and they are cyndaquil the fire type, chickorita the grass type and totodile the water type''.

''so who gets to choose first'' said skyler

''one of you two go im not fussed on which one I get'' said Taylor

'' yea me neither, go ahead skyler'' said kovu

skyler walked up to the machine and stood carefully deciding on which to pick and when he finally decided he picked up the poke ball with the grass emblem on it and and shouted:

'' I choose you chickorita''

suddenly a green/yellow coloured pokemon appeared with a leaf on top of its head

''chicko'' it said

''well chickorita it's you and me and together we will become the best of the best''.

''your turn taylor'' said kovu

''ok'' said taylor confidently walking up to the machine and taking the ball with the water emblem on it and shouted:

''I choose you totodile'' and out came a blue pokemon that resembled an alligator baby ''and were gonna be the greatest team ever seen''

''toto, totodile'' it said with a very happy look on it's face.

it was kovu's turn he was nervous, hands shaking, he though to himself that he was being silly because there was noting to be afraid of, he knows what's inside the remaining ball but what if cyndaquil didn't like him?

''no'' he thought to himself ''me and cyndaquil are going to be great friends''.

He walked up to the machine picked up the ball and shouted

''I choose you cyndaquil''


End file.
